The Love Story that shouldn't have happened
by The Happy Ghast
Summary: Piper Mclean. She hates Jason. Jason Grace. He hates Piper. You can call them enemies. They have hated each other from the moment they met. But is there some feelings for each other? Or is it the Love Story that shouldn't have happened?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! This is my first fanfic so go ahead and remember to like and follow!**

 **this is a jason/piper fanfic cause they are my otp! so lets get on to the story!**

Chapter 1: First day of School!

 **PIPER P.O.V**

"Wake up Piper!"

Slowly I opened my eyes to see Mellie at the side of my bed smiling at me

"Morning Mellie!" I said yawing away

"Morning Piper dear!" She replied still smiling

Thank the gods Mellie is my dad's new assistant, ever since he fired Jane (because she hated me) things have been going great since Mellie arrived! She's so sweet! Oh and did I mention my dad is Tristan Mclean, the actor?

"Piper?" Mellie said breaking me out of my thoughts, "Oh ya! Get ready for school! you don't want to be late on your first day as a senior!"

"Huh? Oh yes of course!"

Mellie walked out of the room humming a song about some cute goat or something... laughing I lazily got out of bed and walked to my wardrobe. What to wear, what to wear? I have never liked attention but for some reason I had a sudden urge to dress up!

 _A few minutes later..._

"Ah I'm done!" I said obliviously pleased with myself. I was wearing a short sleeved, black dress, that has a turtle neck, going right above my knee, Along with it was a golden locket that my dad gave me. Wow! for once I wasn't trying to drag attention away from me!

I walked downstairs with my dad grinning at me.

"Wow Pipes! Trying to impress the boys huh?" He said, smirking at me.

"What? NO! NEVER! Jeez I have never even wanted a boyfriend!"

"Okaaaayyy Piper, whatever you say..." UGH dad can be sometimes VERY annoying...I sat down on our dining table and ate some oatmeal...Yum! As soon as I finished I headed out into my car and drove to school. I parked, got out of my car and headed to inside. Ah! It felt good being the oldest in the school. I as entered, I saw boys gawping at me but I just ignored them.

"Hey Beauty queen! Had a nice summer?" I turned around to see Leo, grinning at me. Leo has been my best friend, since ... forever! **A/N I hope you guys don't mind not really describing them!**

Hey Repair Boy! Ya, summer was good! what about you?" We started this whole conversation when we were interrupted by a girl.

"PIPER MCLEAN HOW COULD YOU NOT COME TO ME AS SOON AS YOU STEPPED INTO THIS BUILDING?!"

I knew who that was. Annabeth Chase, one of my besties. I slowly turned around and gave her my best smile.

"Sorry?" I said, putting my puppy eyes on.

"Ugh fine, just give me a hug!" She replied giving me a tight hug

"Ca-can't b-breath..." I choked out.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" she said, letting me go "Oh hi Leo!"

Leo just gave her a wave that said: hi-it's-totally-fine-you-ignored-me-while-hugging-Piper-when-it's-really-not.

"Come on guys, lets go find the others!" Annabeth said smiling.

Okay dokey! There is chapter one! Next one will be Jason's P.O.V! please reveiw and like and feel free to give me advice and tips on how to make it more interesting! Love ya!

~The Happy Ghast


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! So sorry for the delay! But let's get started!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON JUST THE PLOT.**

Chapter 2: The new boy

As me, Annabeth and Leo searched the school for our friends (Percy, Frank and Hazel) we came across someone who I **DID NOT** want to see on the first day of school. Drew Tanka. Life size barbie doll. My enemy. You would die in disgust of the amount of makeup she wears.

"Oh Piper! I heard there are some new boys around! you'll never get a chance with them okay?" Drew taunted

"Go away Drew! You've ruined my life already" I said

"Ah yes I did! But I'm not done!" Drew sneered

"Hey leave my friend alone or I'm gonna face-plant you hard...LEO-STYLE!" Leo grinned, jumping in front of me and trying to shoo Drew away

"Leo...Ugh Drew just go" Annabeth added.

"Aww... cute... but no, now let's continue talking about how Piper will nev-"

"Leave. Piper. Alone. Now." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Percy, Hazel and Frank all staring at Drew menacingly. That should do it. Everybody knows not to mess with Percy.

"Ugh fine come on girls." Drew replied walking away with her 'friends'

"Are you okay Piper?" Hazel asked questionably "Oh and nice dress!"

"Yes I'm fine and thanks!" I said giving my friends hugs.

"Percy! Why did you steal Team Leo's spotlight? I could have easily protected Beauty Queen!" Leo complained

"Don't call me Beauty Queen" I replied giving him a murderous look.

"And I _totally_ saw you 'protecting' Piper, Leo" Percy added.

"Aww...no fair" Leo stamped his feet like a little kid "Uncle Percy is mean!" We all bursted out laughing as we walked down the corridor to go get our schedules from the office.

Me and Leo had Maths so we walked our way to the classroom.

I knocked on the door and slowly opened it. Sitting a desk was a lady looking through some papers.

"Ah! Perfect timing! Names?" She said

"Piper, ma'am!" I politely said.

"I'm Leo Valdez! Bad boy supreme!" Leo grinned

"Don't say that. Ever. Anyways I'm Ms. Dodds, your Maths teacher for the rest of the year. Leo sit there" The teacher pointed to a seat next to her desk. "And Piper sit there" She gestured to a seat at the back of the classroom.

I took my seat and grabbed a book from my bag and started reading it. Soon enough more people arrived. Only one person was missing.

Ms. Dodds got tired of waiting for that student and started the class. "Okay class, settle down, As some of you know, I'm Ms. Dodds, your Maths teacher. But before you start, we are going to go through some rules and guidelines."

 **JASON P.O.V**

I was late. On the first day of school. In a new school. Way to go Jason

I walked over to the office to get my schedule and saw I had Maths. So I headed over to the class room. I knocked on the door and opened it. There, was a lady writing something on the board. Everybody started to murmur.

"Jason Grace, right?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am, and sorry I'm late." I replied giving her a big smile. She blushes.

"It's alright. Um.. By any chance are you Beryl Grace's son? As in the movie star?" She whispers to me, so that only I can hear.

I felt my smile fade away. I know most people think Beryl Grace is all happy and loves her children. But no. Instead she is a crazy alcoholic and could care less about her children.

It's easier when my older sister, Thalia, is around. We have each other. But now she's in college.

I manage a smile once more "Yes, yes I am" I whisper back.

She nods. "Okay, I'm Ms. Dodds, your maths teacher. Go ahead and sit next to her." She gestures to a tanned girl with brown hair tied in a plait. The girl slowly lifts her head up and locks eyes with me.

At that moment, something stirs inside of me.

Her eyes, they are so magical. Wow. I can't tell what color they are. Changing from brown to green. I could stare into them all day.

I walked over to my seat and placed my bag next to the chair. I listened to the teacher for a while but then got bored. So I decided to introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Jason. What's your name?"

"Piper."

Piper. Nice name.

"Nice. What's your last name?"

She glares at me. "Mclean. Anything else?"

Wow. Feisty. Let's see how mad she can get.

"Where are you from?"

She huffs "Los Angeles"

"Cool."

"Are you done?"

"No."

Piper rolls her eyes and faces the front again. So do I.

Ms. Dodds speaks about how you should behave, no chewing gum, no public affection blah blah blah and soon enough I got bored again. I faced Piper.

"Nice" I say

She looked confused. "Nice what?"

"Bra... pink suites you. But you really should not show it. That's inappropriate."

She blushes as she pulls her shirt up. " I didn't realize..." she mutters and turns back to the teacher.

She looks cute when she blushes... WAIT WHAT?! ugh never mind.

I still wasn't done. "Are you single?"

She rolls her eyes "Yes."

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

For a second she looked sad then showed no emotions. "I've never really had a serious relationship.

"Oh. Your that type of girl."

Piper raised her eyebrows "What type of girl?"

"You know, the hook-up and leave..." That was a daring move.

Her eyes widened "Are you calling me a slut?!"

"Well, yes..."

"How dare you! Your probably a player too!" she hissed "How many girlfriends have you had?"

Wow..I didn't think she'd ask that. "Um..." I stammered

"That's what I thought. Your the player. Not me."

"Hey, whatever. You know if you ever get _bored_ I can give you my numb-" I said

"You are such a ANIMAL! I never want anything to do with people like you! I am never goi-"

"Uhm! Ms. Mclean, do you have anything you want to share?" Ms. Dodds asked

"Um.. no ma'am he was jus-" Piper stammered

"You see Ms. Dodds, I asked her a question, since I'm new here, but she went crazy on how she doesn't talk to newbies! I told her to stop but she wouldn't listen!" I lied.

She speechlessly stared at me "That...is...soooo untrue!"

"Unlike some people" Ms. Dodds glanced at Piper " Jason here is telling the truth. I'll let you off with a warning since it's the first day of school."

Piper gave me a murderous look. "Your a jerk!" she whispered

"Thanks sweetie!" I winked before seeing the angry expression on her face.

 **THAT'S IT FOR TODAY FOLKS! bad news...I'm gonna be out of town for 2 weeks, so I tried to do a long chapter! Tell me what you want to happen next! like it's gonna be lunch time so tell me what you want to happen!**


	3. Note from Author

**Hey guys... I have not been updating because I'm not sure if people are enjoying it! I have not been getting a lot of people coming to read the story... So in the next few days, I might delete or stop the story. Maybe it is not good enough? Please tell me your thoughts .**

 **~The Happy Ghast :(**


End file.
